


Straybunnyalois Drabbels

by Straybunnyalois



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angest, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Main Character Death, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straybunnyalois/pseuds/Straybunnyalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of practice drabbels for you guys to enjoy </p><p>p.s : credit of the ideas goes to otppromots in tumblr unless stated other wise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 - A wedding to remmber

**Author's Note:**

> otppromots : Imagine person A getting stabbed at their wedding while person B is forced to watch!!!

To think in a worm and sunny day like this nothing special would happen is an understatement!! Because in the pines mystery shake in Gravity falls , a day like this was the most special day to them . 

With Mabel dragging Dipper everywhere around the house to get him ready for the big day , to the Stan twins arguing about their ties along with both the grooms parents assuring everything is ready the whole house was a mess! 

“Mabel I don’t need to put make up! Make up is for girls” 

“Oh come on silly ~ You need to look good for when we take the picture Plus you look so pale! Did you sleep early last night like I told you so ?” 

“Emmm Yes” 

Mabel looked Dipper right in the eyes and said:”DIPPER I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!! YOU SLEPT LATE IN YOUR WEDDING NIGHT ?? YOU KNOW YOU NEED ALL THE REST YOU CAN GET AND YET YOU DIDN’T ?!?!” 

“Mabel seriously it’s no big deal , plus I was doing something important ..”

“And that would be ??”

“Ahhhh .. I was .. texting some .. one ….”

Mabel was silent for a minute , letting the words sink in when realization struck her she squealed saying :“AAAAAAAAAWWWW you were texting him weren’t you ??!?! OMG THAT IS SO CUTE!!”

“Mabel please stop making this in to a big deal .. please I ..” 

“OMG WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT ??!!?” 

“Nothing Mabel ! Just finish with that stupid makeup ..”

“Oh ~ now makeup is okay? just so you don’t say anything isn’t it ? then fine .. Sure Dip-Dop ~” 

Dipper sighed and said : “Thank you , now how much is left ? I have been staying still for a long time already !”.

“Staying STILL ?!? Dipper .. You were anything but still , you kept fiddling most of the time”

“But what can I do ?!?!? I AM TOO NERVOUS !”

“It’s going to be fine Dip-Dop … I think you are ..”

“NO IT WONT! YOU DON’T GET TO BE MARRIED EVERY DAY MABES!! WHAT IF I MESS THIS UP?!!? OMG I WILL MESS THIS UP !!”

Mabel held Dippers face in both her hands to make him focus on her and said softly : “Mason .. You are going to be fine , I trust you .. So take a deep breath and calm down”.

Dipper did as he was told and stayed still for a moment and said : “Thanks .. I kind of needed that”.

“Yeah .. It showed ,by the way yes I did finish your makeup”.

“WHAT ?!?!? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER ??”.

“Because I thought you needed to vent your tension before you go anywhere , You where in the verge of crying!” .

 

“NNN NO I WASN’T !! GOD LETS JUST GO ALREADY”  
“Okay Dip-Dop ~”

 

“Whatever Mabes “

Exiting Dippers room they went down stairs to both their parents who were running around the living room nervous and talking to each other things like :“CHAD HAVE YOU SEEN MY OTHER HEEL ??”

“ITS IN YOUR FEET ANN , HEY BY THE WAY HAVE YOU SEEN MY GLASS’S ??” 

“THEY ARE ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD HON !”

Dipper , dumbfounded by the state his parents are in says sarcastically :

“ Great ~ !! My parents are a reek , I am a reek and I am already late for my own wedding !! What possibly can go wrong more than what is already is ??!?!!?”

“Aaaaa I think you spoke too soon Mason” Mabel says as both Stanford and Stanley enters the living room arguing about something very feverishly as they approach them. 

Ann , Dippers mother says : “ What’s wrong with you 2 now ?? First it was the ties now what ??! “ 

“SIXER HERE LOST THE CAR KEYS !!”

“I DIDN’T LOSE THEM !! I GAVE THEM TO YOU STANLEY” 

“NO YOU DIDN’T !!”

“YES I DID !!” 

“NO”

“YES” 

“NO” 

“ENOUGH !!!!!” Chad , Dippers and Mabel Father screamed : “YOU ARE MAKING HIM NERVOUS AND THE KEYS ARE ON THE KITCHEN TABEL !!”

“It was ?” Huh .. Guess I didn’t give it to you after all” Stanford says awkwardly to Stanley who smirks and says :”told ya’ you didn’t give ‘em to me”.

Dipper sighing says in a nervous tune :”Can .. wwee go now ? I am aaaa already late as it is !!”.

Before they approach the front door Mabel screams excitedly :”WAIT !! ONE LAST PICTURE WITH EVERY ONE THIS TIME !!” 

Dippers stops for a minute then smiles to her and says :”Sure , why not ? one last picture But take it fast okay ?”

“OKAY ~ EVERY BODY GATHER AROUND FAST” Mabel says excitedly as she raps an arm around her brothers shoulder and stretches her other arm while holding the camera , Both parents and Stan’s posing behind them Then she squealed happily saying :”Say PINES !!”. 

“PINES !!”. 

*Time jump to the wedding .. LOL*

Arriving to the lake near the abandoned church , there was a bunch of chairs arranged in two groups and in the middle of both groups is a trail of white flower pedals leading to a small alter made of three wooden poles tied up together with a rope , it was decorated with a bunch of white ribbons different in height and a bunch of white roses and lilies and a white long fabric creating a wonderful charm to the place with its simplicity .

There stood a man with long tied up blond hair wearing a tuxedo , the jacket of it was white , the pants was black and the bowtie was yellow with a golden triangle in the middle , Also to compliment the whole look the man was wearing a black top hat making him stand out from his uniqueness. It was bill.

Approaching him and the alter slowly is a brown haired young man wearing a white tuxedo with small golden stitches in the corners of his pants , his jacket though was long in the tail coat area with also golden stitches on it and in his hand he was holding a bouquet of white and yellow roses. It was Dipper. 

Next to him was his father who walked him all the way to the alter then left him to seat in the corner next to his wife in the left group , while Mabel was crying happy tears and taking a lot of photos while muttering words like :”OMG This is so cute!!” and “AWWWW”

Dipper Smiles nervously to Bill who seems confident to no limit! Bill whispers to Dipper and says :”Don’t worry , Everything is amazingly done … and You ..You are wonderfully dressed today its breath taking “.

Dipper whispers back nervously :”Ttt Thank you Bill … I needed tthat”. 

Standing behind the alter table was Stanley wearing a robe as if he was reverend , Dipper confused asked him :”Grunkle stan ? whh What are you doing ?”. 

“I am your wedding reverend , what does it look like I am doing ?”.

“Are you even qualified for that ?”.

“Kid I am qualified for a lot of things you want and wouldn’t want to know”.

“Emmm Okay can we carry on instead of this conversation ? Me and my lovely future Mr.Cipher here have reservation to attend after the wedding “ Said Bill while he winked to Dipper who smiled shyly at him. 

“OMG DID HE JUST CALL ME ((FUTURE MR.CIPHER)) ???” Dipper thought to himself and his smile grew bigger. 

“Okay okay don’t get your knots in a twist *flipping pages in a small book* Ah here we go *clears throat*  
“we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of bilious cipher and Mason pines … 

*Time jump from the speech because I don’t know what happens in American nor foreign ones LOL* 

.. Do you Bilious cipher take Mason pines to be your husband – to live together after God’s ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart’s deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

Cipher answered with adoration in his eyes :”I do”. 

Stanley looked at Dipper and continued saying :” Do you Mason pines take Bilious cipher to be your husband – to live together after God’s ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart’s deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live? “ 

Dipper answers with joyful tears in his eyes :”I defiantly do”.

Bill puts in Dippers finger a golden ring with a triangular diamond in the middle and Dipper puts in Bills finger a silver ring with a pine tree blue diamond in the middle . 

Stanley smiles and continues :” May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many …  
And now I pronounce thy married “.

Everybody cheered for them as they kissed , Bills heart skipped a beat as the thought wormed him to no end :” Mason cipher is his name and he is mine .. mine only” They were married now! He is just so happy it could be a dream.

The cheering went louder as the two looked at everyone all flustered after their heated kiss But then ..

*GUN SHOT VOICE* BBBBAAAANNNGG !! 

Everything just stopped ..

Bill couldn’t comprehend what happened .. His brain stopped working for a moment as he saw Dipper falling flat on his face with a huge red stain on his back !! He screamed :”MASSSSSSSSSSSOOOON !!”. 

Across the lack on the other stood a girl with a white dress drawn on it a bunch of pink flowers .. It was Victoria ..

*flash back in bills memories*

Two years ago before the summer vacation he meet Dipper and he was 3rd year high schooled he used to date a girl named Victoria .. 

She had that perfect blond hair with some freckles that complimented her small nose and dimples that shows when she smiles . 

She would always wear dress’s or skirts that would show her slim figure plus she was the sweetest person in gravity falls high , he thought with his friendly mischievous character and her niceness they would be perfect for each other …

He thought wrong … 

At first when they went out everything was fine but when they passed their 3 week anniversary … Bill learned that you can’t judge a book by its cover the hard way. 

She a narcissist , a faker for attention and would always blame Bill for any bad luck she haves!!

She always gave him a hard time while dating her .. She would criticize what his wearing and compare other guys to him .. 

And to top it all she would cut herself and say he didn’t make her feel pretty enough to stop!

Bill at first tried his hardest to help her not as his girlfriend but a shuman helping a fellow human , he tryed convincing her to take therapies but instead she lashed at him saying that he is doing this cause he thinks she is crazy.

Once he tried to sleep with her but she said he was only using her and he didn’t do it out of love.

And so he had enough and dumped her .. She then spread a rumor that she have left him .. but at this point he didn’t care any longer he just wanted to go away from her as soon as possible.

The year summer came and he meet Dipper who was the sweetest , most dorkiest person he meet!

One thing led to another and here they were , standing in the alter married to each other after 2 years of dating.

*back to present time*

But now it dawned on Bill .. He was only married for 5 minutes and now he is a widow already .. 

He didn’t even get to go to their honey money , He didn’t even get to call him by his new name at least! 

Falling down on his knees next to his loved one still body .. He stared at nothings at shock .. 

Everyone around him was running to catch her but he was there , hugging the body of Mason cipher..

after a moment of silence as he started to cry :”(


	2. chapter 2 - you are beautiful no matter what they say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Lex in AO3 : THIS WAS SO WELL WRITTEN OMG!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU WRITE SOME CHUBBY DIPPER PLEASE?!?!?!?!?! WITH LIKE SKINNY BILL TELLING HIM HES BUTIFUL AND CARESING HIS CHUB??!! THATD BE SO AMAZING!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> This request if for Lex thank you so much for considering to submit one for humbel lil' ol' me *gideons voice* LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize now that the chapters name haves nothing much to do with the chapter as i called this name even before writing any thing But i like it so its staying for now until further notice ^^ ~

The room was messy with a lot of clothes scattered around it.

A bunch of shirts on the ground , a pants on his bed and a jacket on his sister stuffed animals.

It’s happening again to him .. it’s another morning and Dipper can’t seem to find something to wear at all. 

It wasn’t because he had some many things to choose from , or that he got bored of his clothes .. It was because he was fat.  
Fat , ugly and an offending sight to the eye. 

Standing in front of the mirror wearing his boxers only and holding his shirt in his hand with tears forming in his eyes Dipper sighed a loud. 

He can’t pull it off .. he just can’t , not today at least .. 

he is seriously not in the mood to go to school and face the judging eyes of other teens in his school or the teasings of older students.

His sister always told him he is not as fat as he thinks he is, a little exercising and he would be as good as new.

But she doesn’t GET it !! How could she any way ??!!? She is pretty and skinny and charming and and .. 

And his just fat , awkward , sweaty and a weirdo to everyone.. He loves his sister to bits but he can’t help feel jealous , She is just so perfect and he is so ugly!

Who would want to be with him anyway ? Nobody in school wants to be witnessed around him or be his friend ..

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts as he heard his sisters voice saying :”DIPPEER ~ BREAKFAST IS READY , YOU COME’N OR WHAT ??”. 

No no no no no no he can’t deal with her now not now while he is huddled in front of the mirror broken , So he clears his throat .. Takes a breath and says :”Emmm I am not feeling too well today Mabes … Can you like wrap it for me to eat it later?”.

“Not feeling well ??? OMG DIPPER ARE YOU SICK ??!! Just unlock the door so I can come tend to you n…”.

“NO I *clears throat* I mean I am fine , I locked the door cause I was changing but felt a little dizzy that’s all”.

“Oh .. aa okay .. at least text me when you feel better when I am at school , okay ?”.

“Eh ? oh yeah okay Mabes”.  
Dipper heard Mabel’s footsteps as she stepped away from the door and the down stairs she went .. 

At that moment rivers started to spill from Dippers eyes as he held himself closer , Feeling as the world was against him.. Why couldn’t the world be nicer to him? The world could’ve at least make him and Mabel identical twins maybe then he would be as mesmerizing as her!

But nope .. here he is .. blotted as a whale he thought , with freckles all around his body that makes him look weird and epically the worst part in him was that ugly birthmark he had in his fore head that seals the whole weirdo factor in him.

Yeah he is a real charmer isn’t he? He thought bitterly to himself. 

Yeah .. he certainly feels cold almost not wearing anything like this , he also knows he might get sick at this rate with the chilly weather the small city is entering now .. But at least if he does get sick he would have a real excuse to stay home and not go to school, He thought bitterly to himself.

*time jump to what mabel is doing in school* 

Her heart is aching today as usual .. it might not show in her bright smile and charming looks but she is aching a lot .. And why? It’s because her other half is suffering and she can’t seem to do a thing to solve what is annoying him.

Her brother is sinking down in some dark void and not matter how hard she trys he would refuse to say what bothers him Even though its clear what it is she needs him to open up to her more .. 

They used to be so open with each other when they were 12, what changed now from back then now they are 15? What changed so she can make it back to what it used to be? 

She sighs and closed her locker to be surprised with a wide grin and a shinny blond haired guy smiling at her and says :”Good morning Shooting star ~ Why the long face ?”.

“It’s nothing Bill , Something’s I need to finish when I get back home that’s all”. 

“Oh well then , I was wondering hav..” he was cut of short with Pacifica Coming to Mabel and kissing her straight in the mouth and says after they broke it off :”Good morning Mabes , Is this pesky yellow thing annoying or anything?”.

“No hahah his not” she laughs at Pacifica’s remark at Bills appearance.

“Hey I am right here you too! And now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted” He glares at Pacifica who sticks her tongue at him and continues saying :”Have you seen your brother today? I have been looking for him in the first period but haven’t seen him..”.

“Oh he didn’t come today , he was tired”.

Pacifica interrupts Bill again and says :”Again?! Your brother seems to have a bad immune system .. you should let him go to a doctor or something”.

Bill says fast before he gets interrupted again :”Why isn’t he at least answering my texts then ?”.

“Maybe he is a sleep , he did text me saying he will”.

“Oh well .. Okay” Bill says quietly and thinks to himself silently.

Pacifica in the other hand changed the whole subject by talking to Mabel about their date today and where they are heading.

*back home in the pines house*

Dipper was still in that same position he was in a couple of hours ago .. Broken and alone , his phone kept buzzing every now and then but he was too tired to even look at it .. He texted Mabel as he promised her , but only a one text to tell her he was going to sleep to make her stop texting in whole.

He looked at the clock , it was 11:00 pm in the afternoon and he still haves time to stay like this a little more .. But then their bedroom was knocked!

“Pine tree it’s me Bill Are you awake or something?”.

“BILL!! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE ??! SCHOOL TIME ISN’T OVER YET , SO WHAT IS HE DOING HERE ??!” He thought panicking in his brain, He then decided not to answer and just stay silent.

“Your uncle Sixer let me in .. I told him I was worried for you so I left school early to check on you ..

*tries to open door but its locked* Doesn’t mean that you locked the door that I can’t open it Pine tree hehe”.

“OH SHIT!!” Dipper thought to himself “BILL KNOWS HOW TO PICK LOCKS!!” He doesn’t even know how did he figure how to do that but he does know how to.

He jumped to his feet fast and felt his head dizzy a bit since he didn’t eat any breakfast , He then grabbed a big sweater his sister made for him , wearied it and jumped straight to the bed to pretend he was a sleep.

At that moment the door opened and Bill entered the place and whistled saying :”Wow what a mess! Shooting star sure loves her fashion look to make this much of a big mess to achieve it ~”.

Standing next to Dippers bed he gently touched the cocooned figure under the blankets :”Wakie wakie Pine tree , it’s me Bill”.  
Dipper tried to even his breath to stop the tension that was forming in him.

He really liked Bill .. He was an amazing guy but now he doesn’t want to deal with him , not now of all time!

Suddenly he felt a shiver run through his spine as he felt a gentle cold hand enter under the blanket to touch his shoulder :” Are you okay Mason ?”.

When he called him but that name .. He hates to admit it but it always makes his heart skip a beat when he does! 

He turned around to look Bill in the eyes.

Bill was silent , his Little Pine tree was a mess .. A cute mess in his eyes .. Okay maybe an ADORABLE CUTE CINNAMON ROLL MESS BUT THAT’S SOMETHING HE’LL KEEP TO HIM SELF.

He smiled gently to Dipper and said :”What’s bothering you Mason?”.

Dipper answers bitterly :” … Everything …”.

“Everything ?!” Bill says surprised by the outcome “But why so? If I were I would be happy ~”.

“Happy ? .. Why would I ?”.

“Well because today is a very important day for you”.

“Is it ?” Dipper looks confused to the calendar and says :”I didn’t mark it as anything important ..”. 

“ADORABEL!!” Bill thinks to himself.

He gently caresses Dippers face and says :”I heard somebody wants to date you ~”.

“ww WAH ?!”

“AHA and they are cute the charmer too amd they think you are totally cute”.

“HE MUST BE JOKING” Dipper thought in himself amd said :”who would want to date me ?! .. I am not that handsome .. or good looking ..”.

Bill fake gasps and laughs a little saying :”NOT HANDSOME ?? MASON YOU ARE THE HANDSOMEST GUY I KNOW!!! Even though it pains me to admit this but I even think you are handsomer than ME !!”.

Dipper laughs and says :”Really ?”.

“REALLY REALLY MEAN IT MASON!!”.

“Then can you tell me who this person is ?”.

Bill grins a little and sits next to Dipper in the bed and says :”Me Pine tree”.

Dippers face turns to a pink shade as he stutters :”Yyyou?”.

“yes me Silly !! god aren’t usually more smarter than this ? hmmm” His hand now shifts down to Dippers waist and stomach , still Caressing gently as he smiles.

“You .. Omg” Dipper hides his face in both his hands out of embarrassment.

“Hey I didn’t hear a no ~ “ Bill playfully says as he other hand plays in Dippers hair.

Dipper with tearful eyes smiles and says :”Ssss sure www wny not ?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow !! 1700 and something words 0w0 !!!!! ~ I am so happy with ^^ , Hope it was to your liking Lex and thank you again for making this request i really enjoyed writing it :3
> 
> Oh and you guys never feel shy to drop a request or a comment ^^ I will do this as soon as possible when you do so


	3. chapter 3 - I thought you were some one else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promot : “I thought you where my friend so I slapped your ass as a greeting revenge!!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot where did i brought this from .. but credit goes to who ever wrote this sentence

Bill was furious !! He just opened his shower bag in the dorms bathroom to find out that Tad have used his “Aveda Shampure” again without his permission !!! 

He knows it’s his favorite !! He knows he haves only one bottle left of it !! He knows how much he hates that !! AND HE CERTAINLY KNOWS THAT ITS HARD TO BUY IN HERE SINCE ITS NOT ALWAYS AVAILABLE !! 

“That SHIT !!” He said to himself out loud as he entered the shower cubicle to wash off himself after the football practice.  
Yeah .. he loves himself .. A lot ! That’s why he would only get the best stuff for himself to look his best ! That’s why he loves his FUCKING “Aveda Shampure” Because it makes his hair smell all lemony and that soothes him when he goes to sleep at night after practice every day. 

ITS HIS SPECIAL ROUTINE AND NOW ITS RUINED BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKER TAD !! 

He is so going to pay !! He will think of something to make him remember a strong lesson the next time he touches his stuff.

But what possibly could he do that would make Tad as angry as he is now ?! 

He can always wear an orange shirt or bring an orange since Tad haves Chrysophobia ? 

No that’s not it .. He wants him angry not terrified or disgusted .. 

Maybe make a huge mess at their bedroom since he is such a perfectionist ? .. Sounds like a plan B but not an A .. 

What is the thing that ticks Tad to no end ? 

He knows the answer is somewhere in his head but he can’t seem to remember it in the mean time. 

After he was done with his shower -had to borrow a crummy shampoo from the guy in the cubicle next to him- he stepped out wearing a yellow bathrobe and headed straightly to his room .

He knows at this time Tad will be back from the library , just have one look at him and know what’s wrong with him and convince him that he didn’t mean it and he will get him a new one and so on ! 

The thing is , Bill always can’t stay made at Tad for long because they became the best of friends when they started as roomies at oxford university at England. 

But this time he wants to stay mad at him ! He wants to teach him a lesson in order for him to know that there is things he likes to be asked permission from before using just as he asks him to do so ! 

And so he reached the room and closed the door behind him , wore an over sized yellow sweater with a huge eye in the middle and his black boxers and threw himself at his bed “I’ll sleep it off” he thought as he dosed off …

*time jump to the morning LOL*

When Bill woke up at the morning he still had no idea what will he do to anger Tad .. Which kinda made him want to give up on the whole thing .. Then this happened .. 

Tad was screaming at a random guy at the hall way and just left furious.

That’s when Bill approached the guy and asked him what happened:

“I just asked him if he was gay and if so I wanted to date him , that’s all”

Oh now he remembered ~ 

Bill thanked the guy and left to class.

On his way he remembered what Tad hated .. He hated being called gay and it’s not because he is racist or anything ((he is best friends with Bill who is gay )) It’s because people asked him if he was one so many times it started to annoy him so much.. 

THAT’S IT !! HE WILL IMBARSE HIM !! He still had 30 minutes before class , he will grab a bite and head to look for the pray ~

5 mins after he took a cup of coffee from starbucks he walked around to look for Tad .. If he remembers correctly he was wearing a blue hoodie today when he scolded that guy earlier , so he just haves to look for someone wearing a blue hoodie and he will execute his revenge ~

With a huge grin in Bills face he continued to look around until he found him.

He stood talking to a girl while giving his back to Bill , “seriously who eles will wear this hoodie against Tad any way ?” he thought to himself as he then looked at the girl he was standing with.

Bill knew that girl very well .. Because it was the girl Tad won’t shut his mouth talking about how pretty , cute and funny she was in his eyes. 

It was the university’s sweet heart “Mabel Pines” and Tad haves these strong feeling towards her.

“This going to be perfect ~” Bill whispered in a low voice as he acted casually and approached the unsuspecting two then slapped the persons ass!!

“WHY HELLO ..” Bill stopped mid sentence at the voice that squealed in shock at the sudden act.

That wasn’t Tad’s voice.

Looking right in the other persons eyes , It was “Dipper Pines” the twin brother of Mabel who ((by all honesty)) barely talks.

Bill thought the guy was mute or something .. But guess he isn’t after all.

Dipper stared at Bill for a moment before he slapped him right on his left check !!

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TOUCHING MM … MMM ME THAT WAY ??!?!?” 

“LISTEN KID ..”

“KID ??!?! WE ARE THE SAME AGE LET ALONG STUDY THE SAME COURSES TOGETHER !!!”

“We do ?”

“AGH !! DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT !!”

“NO I WASN’T CHANGING THE SUBJECT I WAS MERELY .. AGH NEVER MIND !! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME ONE ELSE”

“I AM GLAD NOT TO BE THE PERSON WHO KNOWS YOU TO GREAT HIM BY SLAPPING THEIR .. EHM NNN NEVER MIND”

“AWWWW your too cute you don’t say bad words like ass Kiddo ?”

“I AM NOT CUTE OR KIDDO !! GOT THAT ?? AGH” after that dipper just threw his one of the notebooks he was holding at Bill and stormed away angry.

Mabel , in the other hand just looked at Bill in an angry way then picked up her brothers notebook and said :”What’s is wrong with you to harass my Bro Bro that way ?!?!??” 

“HARASS ?? I THOUGHT HE WAS SOMEONE ELES”

“Whatever” And with that Mabel left him and went to catch up with her brother.

That day .. Bill didn’t even speak to Tad and every time he would he would only say one thing .. 

“I fucking hate your blue hoodie =_=”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE !! This was supposed to posted a day and a half ago but i struggled a little on how to end it + University projects that i had to end before my spring break 
> 
> Any who hope you enjoyed this and never hesitate to leave a request for me to write ^^ 
> 
> ILY <3


	4. Chapter 4 - OMG DID I JUST ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I accidentally texted you instead of my friend about how cute you look today” promot from OTPpromots in tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this chapter turned out TBH but i felt like i did a huge milestone writing it :) So i hope you guys enjoy it and as always feel free to send me requests that you want me to write ~

Walking down the hallways of Gravity falls High, a certain brown haired genius by the name of Dipper Pines was grinning like an idiot.

Today..

Of all days of his boring routines and event less life ..

Bill FUCKING Cipher actually talked to him!! AND HE ACTUALLY KNEW HIS NAME !!

OMG THIS DAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE!!

Excitedly he walked to his next class which was Biology but before he opened the classroom door somebody called him from behind saying : “EEmm MASON”.

Dipper looked back to be surprised by none other than Bill ..Again!! 

“OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG HE IS CALLING ME !! WHAT COULD HE EVER WANT FROM ME ??!” 

Bill stood in front of him sucking in a breath harshly as he said:

“Wow!! You sure are a faster walker !! I barely could keep up with you !! And I WAS FREAKING RUNNING”.

“Rrr really ? I never knew I could walk that fast hehe ..”

“Well you sure do! Hell you could sign up for the track team ~ If that’s you fast walking how about when you run ??!! WOW YOU WILL BEAT EVERYONE HAHA”. 

“Oh well www why not ? hehe I will give a thought .. “

A moment of silent went by between the 2 for around 5 minutes , after it Dipper broke the silence saying:

“Sss ssoo you were ccc calling me earlier ..”.

“OH yeah right about that .. I just wanted your number”.

“MMMMMM MY NN .. “ Dipper clears out his throat and trys to compose himself from fan girling over the whole situation .. 

“My number ? Aaaa ahhh Sure its ……..”.

“Mine is ……..”.  
“So emmm I was wondering .. Www why did you want iiii it anyway ?”.  
“Oh well I just wanted to have someone help me with Math .. Cause I am not doing very sunny this semester , GET IT HAHAHAHAHAHA!!”.  
Dipper Smiled gently feeling his face heat up “GOOD HE IS JUST TOO CUTE ~” Dipper screamed saying inside his head, But ignored the thought as he said:”Will eemm Bill I would like to stay and chat but well ahhh *Points towards the classroom door* ..”.

“OH OHOH Sorry well It was nice talking to you Mason”.

“Call me Dipper” Dipper said fast without realizing but continued saying:”pp please”.

Bill looked at him for a moment then Grind saying in delight:”Nope ~”.

“Wahh ?”.

“I will call you Pine tree instead”.

Dipper couldn’t help question him saying:”Why would you even think about calling me that ?”. 

Bill chuckled and pointed towards Dippers hate as he went saying:”See Ya later Pine tree”. 

“TOO CUTE ~” Was the last thought in Dippers head as he opened the door and went in.

*Time jump LOL* 

At lunch break Dipper was excited to tell Mabel all what happened with him and the schools most hottest guy. 

He would have told her in class today since they share the same schedule but she was sick today and couldn’t come, So he went straight to the cafeteria and sat in the table that he and Mabel would usually sit on with her friends But since she is not their today they didn’t come … Well he can’t get angry at them .. They are Mabels friends and not his .. Whatever!! He won’t ruin his happiness over this stupid issue!! 

He fished his phone happily from his bag while a homemade cookie sticking out from his mouth .. Mabel made him a snack even though she is tired today, He just loves her to bits with her preferring others needs over her own .. 

That’s reminds him he will get her a gift later , Maybe something glittery ? He chuckled and unlocked his IPhones screen and straightly texted the only name he had in his phone with the letter B .. Or so it was ? 

Dipper :” OMG YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED??!?!” 

Bill was sitting with Pacifica and Tad at the popular table when his phone suddenly vibrated.

Questioningly he unlocked it to see a message from the cute nerdy boy from his Math class, Dipper.

He answered straightly:

Bill/((Supposed Bae aka Mabel)):”What :0 ?”.

Dipper :”You remember my Crush ? You know .. The one I talked to you about before ?”.

Questioningly Bill/((Supposed Bae aka Mabel)):” .. Okay ..?”.

Dipper :”Oh COME ON DON’T ACT ALL ( ? ) ON ME NOW !! YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT !! CUTTING TO THE CHASE , HE TALKED TO MEEEEEE \\( ^w^ )/ !!! 

Okay by now Bill was confused but in all honestly his curiosity was at its highest peak so he texted straightly :” Who is he ?”.

Dipper :” WE ARE STILL PLAYING THIS ?!?!? OMG , ALWAYS WEARS YELLOW AND HIS TASTE IN FASHION IS ALWAYS DAPPER AND HIS BOWTIES !! GOSH BAE HE WAS WEARING THE BLACK ONE AGAIN OMG OMG HE LOOKED SO HANDSOME TODAY WITH IT !!! YOUR FEVER MUST BE REALLY GETTING TO YOU IF YOU DIDN’T FIGURE OUT BY NOW !”

Bill was now dump founded … He wore a black tie today and he does usually wears yellow since it’s his favorite color … And he does like to wear fashionably at times …

Does Dipper LIKE HIM ??!?!?!?!!? 

Bill was shocked and a little bit surprised , Yeah he knew girls liked him and had a thing for him BUT MAN HE DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS THIS HANDSOME FOR GUYS EVEN TO LIKE HIM !! 

Grinning now to himself he felt like his confidence rose to the roof by now ~ He sure is so handsome to be hit on by everyone.. But.. He does kind of feel guilty about what’s happening now .. 

Why would Dipper text him about how he felt towards him ? It did sound like he thought he was someone else .. Should he just ignore the whole thing and act like he didn’t get it ? .. Or confront him about the whole situation ? Play it off ?? NO NO NO The last option is a big no no , Dipper .. Is just .. Too cute ? 

GOD WHAT SHOULD HE DO ?? well There is one thing left to do as an option. He should just do the right thing and confront him about it .. It’s now or never.

Standing up Tad asked him :”Where are you going Bill ?” 

“Just going to do something fast , It will only take a minute”

“Whatever dude just come fast , Paz is starting to even criticize me from boredom” 

“Shut up Tad , My grand pa wears better than you”

“See ??!!”.

Bill laughed and said :”Okay okay I won’t take long I promise ~”.

He walked throw the cafeteria to go to the table located in the furthest corner to where Dipper was sitting.

Dipper in the other hand was awaiting Mabel’s reply when he noticed something really .. really .. really stupid of him .. 

Did .. He just text someone else .. ? 

And to be specific .. DID HE JUST TEXT BILL ABOUT HIM HAVING A CRUSH ON HIM FOR REAL ??! 

Nah I mean he couldn’t have just knew he was talking about him of all people , yeah I mean he didn’t mention names yet .. At least he could hope so .. 

WHAT HAVE HE DONE ??!!?!?!? HE EXPOSED HIS CRUSH TO HIS ON CRUSH ?!?! OMG HIS SOCIAL LIFE IS RUINED !!! 

WAIT BILL IS COMING OVER !!! HE .. IS .. DONE .. FOR !!

Bill can practically see the terror radiating from Dippers eyes as he approaches the table he is sitting on .. Did he do the right choice here ? 

Well ..Dipper .. Is cute .. He really thinks his adorable , Even now he looks like a deer caught on headlights kind of adorable ~  
So he needs to say something .. 

Something simple , straight and Bill-ish as him 

And so he will. 

So he approached the table and simply said with a huge grin in his face even though he was nervous as hell :”Pick ya up at 8 Pine Tree” And he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3 and please comment , like or request will be nice


End file.
